A Whole New War
by Epic Zealot Productions
Summary: Inspired by The Reclamation Has Begun. The summary is in the prologue: Peace comes after war, and War returns before old wounds can be healed. There is a little AU in this fic, Chapter 3 is a work in progress. Chief x Parisa, Lasky x Palmer, and M!Shepard X Ashley.
1. Chapter 0: And So It Begins

**This is my first fic. Updated as of **9/14/2014****

**Halo and Mass Effect Crossover (with cameos from The Clone Wars, Final Fantasy XIII, and Resident Evil), When the UNSC discovers a Mass Relay in Delta Halo System, it will trigger something that will cause the Galactic Federation's entrance into a new war, meanwhile the crew of the SSV Normandy II is sent to Elysium again to investigate the appearance of two unknown starships, with the names of UNSC Spirit of Fire and UNSC Second Chances, inspired by The Reclamation Has Begun, slight AU. Chief X Parisa, Lasky X Palmer, and Shepard (M) x Ashley.**

Prologue: And So It Begins

* * *

><p>"<em>Shepard is right about one thing, they won't stop at Earth, they'll harvest us and wipe out any Synthetics that get in their way, we need to win this war together.<em>"

LCDR Ashley "Ash" Williams, XO of the SSV Normandy, Fifth Fleet

* * *

><p>1245 Hours, July 27th, 2186 Citadel Standard, 6 weeks after the Fall of Earth<p>

CIC of the SSV _Saint Helens _(DN-10), Elysium orbit, Vetus system

Today was a boring one for Admiral Hannah Hackett Shepard. After fleeing the Reapers invasion of Earth weeks ago, she was assigned to guard Terra Nova from the Reapers by Fleet Admiral Steven Hackett, but Terra Nova was attacked by the Reapers shortly after, and ordered the colony to be evacuated and to send the transports to the Citadel while she was went to Elysium to supplement the Second Fleet (which was reformed thanks to Ninth Reserve Fleet's ships) but there were only a few attacks by Cerberus.

'_Human first bastards._' Hannah thought, she was glad her son wasn't brainwashed like the rest of the human terrorists, Hackett had told her that little Alex managed get out of Vancouver in time.

"Boss Lady, were picking up a unknown vessel drifting towards the planet, the Radar operator reported, it doesn't match any known designs, that includes the Reapers ma'am."

The ship were put up on holo, it looked like it was powered down.

"That ship seems to be powered down." Captain Justin Raz pointed out.

"They look like they're designed by humans." Hannah noted, her North American accent standing out.

Everybody in the CIC looked at her, looks of shock on their faces, were there even more humans out there or were they just some sub species like the Quarians and the Asari?

'_No Hannah don't think like those people with crazy theories?_' She thought.

"Oh for Christ sakes." she yelled. "Somebody report this to Hackett and the Council."

She looked at the name '_Hm, UNSC Spirit of Fire, Wait a second UNSC._'

"Never mind, I'll report it myself." Hannah said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile aboard the UNSC <em>Spirit of Fire<em> (LPM-88)

1249 hours, July 27th, 2557; 4+ days Post-New Phoenix incident

Nearing Vetus II, Vetus System

The modified colony ship's resident smart AI waked up from her standby mode for 801st time.

"Well what do we have here." Serina said in the British accent that belonged to her brain donor, before her death.

Seeing several dozen ships in orbit of a garden world. Her instincts kicked in to quick thaw Captain Cutter and the crew; it's something that was to be done in an emergency like now, if something that'll threatened the crew like the Covenant Hegemony (my alt. name for the Covenant). Some of the ships look like human in design.

"Captain wake up, the AI said, something's happened."

Her avatar formed on the AI pedestal, just as the side affects of the quick thawing worn off.

"What is it, Serina?" Cutter asked.

"We've got unknown ships and a garden world nearby, it looks like their on alert." Serina reported.

"Get us on the planet now, and wake up the remaining crew now." Cutter ordered.

"Quick thawing everybody, so we can all die together, aye sir." Serina said, not losing her sarcasm over who knows how many years they've been a drift, the crew assumed she got it from her brain donor.

"I'll begin my decent, The AI said, think we should send distress signal out, sir?"

"Do it." Cutter, desperately wanting to see if his family is alright, like everyone else will be like once their out cryo.

"Shall I tell the professor and Spartans to come to the bridge, sir?"

"Yes Serina." Cutter ordered.

"Aye Sir." Serina replied.

Down in the cryo bay...

Professor Anders slipped her usual lab coat on, then proceeded to the bridge as the captain told her. She noticed several crew members running towards their stations. She then saw the Spartans of Alpha-Red (note: these are the Spartans from Halo Wars), heading towards the bridge as well.

"Hey, uh Jerome isn't it, Anders tried to start a conversation with the super-soldier walking beside her, do you know what the hell is going on?"

"Don't know professor, Jerome replied, but I do think something stirred up Serina enough to thaw use out."

"I'm with you on this Jerome." Another Spartan Alice chimed in.

The door opened to them only to see that Cutter and Serina have a discussion about something.

"All I'm saying in Captain is that I'm not undergoing rampancy." Serina defended herself.

"Fine, I'll take your word for it Serina, Cutter gave in, but I swear if you try to kill us I have one of the Spartans crush your data chip."

"Don't worry boss if it comes to that, I'll purge myself and to let you know I was using a prototype standby mode for AIs." Serina told him.

The both of them looked towards door to the bridge and saw the Spartans and the ship's chief scientist. Anders was just surprised that Serina wasn't undergoing rampancy, the Spartans looked towards the view screen and saw the planet. "Sir, is that what I think it is?" Jerome asked and Captain Cutter nodded. It was after what Jerome-092 said that caused her to look at the planet and saw a fleet of ships holding position around the planet.

"Oh shit." Ellen said.

"Took the words right out of my mouth, Professor." Alice implied.

* * *

><p>Back aboard the SSV <em>Saint Helens...<em>

1334 Hours, July 27th, 2186 Citadel Standard, 6 weeks after the Fall of Earth

"Sir, the unknown vessel is moving towards the planet, what should we do?" The Radar operator reported in.

"Let them land, Hannah said, they may have been drifting for years."

"Where do you think they'll land." Captain Raz said.

"I don't know captain." She said to the ship's captain.

"Ma'am, we got Reapers entering the system." The radar operator chimed.

'You got to be shitting me.' She thought as around two hundred Sovereign-class Reapers enters the system.

"Screw sending the report myself, Captain you send it." Hannah growled out as a cruiser, the _Hereford_ was destroyed by Reaper Capital Ship.

"No you send it ma'am, and if worse comes to worse, get to an escape pod." Raz protested.

"But Captain, your gonna get yourselves killed." Hannah said.

"It's been an honor." Raz said as saluted.

"Likewise." Hannah said, returning the salute and running towards the comm room.

Reaching the comm room, so she could sent a call to Hackett, her older brother.

"Yes Hannah, Hackett said, what's going there?"

"It's the damn Reapers, they just entered the system, but my ships are trying to give them hell, Hannah reported, but we're getting massacred in the process, so I'm going to be needing help fast, and one last thing an unknown ship crashed on the planet, it had life forms onboard, sending you what we know, Vice Admiral Hannah Shepard out."

The _Saint Helens_ rocked to its side as she took a hit, causing the Alliance fleet officer to grab a nearby . A squad of marines came into the comm room armed with standard issue weapons their squad leader, her second child Jane approaches her, handing her a pistol.

"Mom, the captain told us to go with you planet side." Jane said.

"Then let's get the hell out of here." Hannah said in a calm tone.

They started to run down the corridor to life-pods, the dreadnought lurched to the starboard. '_She's not take much more of this._' Hannah thought to herself. A few minutes later they were in a life pod descending into Elysium's atmosphere, the _Saint Helens_ was destroyed, but not before ramming itself into a Reaper crippling it, later torn apart by the remaining ships.

"I hope help gets here soon or Elysium will be lost." She said under breath.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

1245 Hours, July 27th, 2186 Citadel Standard, 6 weeks after the Fall of Earth

SSV _Kilimanjaro_ (DN-04), Allied Rally Point

Hackett looked at the data pad in his right hand, a new species, but possibly humans. He looked toward the comms and said: "Comm," Hackett said an order to QEC Operator, "get a connection to the SSV Normandy Two."

"SIR!" He said as he followed.

Hoping that Shepard is onboard the vessel, only to see his XO and lover, Lt. Commander Ashley Williams; and his connection to the Turian Hierarchy: Garrus Vakarian show up on the QEC instead.

"_Admiral, and before you ask, Shepard told the both of us to answer any calls from you._" Williams answered, he looked towards Garrus who was leaning against a bulkhead who said:

"_Shepard is fighting Cerberus on Shanxi._"

"Okay pass on the message for me." Hackett ordered.

"What do you want us to tell him?" Garrus asked.

"Tell him that something has developed on Elysium and I want him to check it out, the local fleet's CO will brief, if you can find her." Hackett told them.

"Yes sir." They both said in unison.

"Alright, Hackett out." Hackett said as he cut the transmission.

"I hope whatever is going on at Elysium doesn't become the end of us all." the fleet admiral said under his breath.

To be continued in Chapter 1…

* * *

><p>CODEX:<p>

SSV _Saint Helens_: _the final ship of the Mt. Kilimanjaro-class Dreadnoughts to be built. The Saint Helens is the flagship of the Sixth Fleet, after the destruction of the fleet's HQ on Terra Nova by Cerberus operatives, it was moved to Elysium to supplement the reformed Second Fleet. It's currently commanded by Admiral Hannah Shepard._

UNSC _Spirit of Fire_: _A vessel of the Phoenix-class colony ships, the Spirit along with many of her sister ships were turned into the versatile Lightening Bolt-class assault carriers (my name for Phoenix-class colony ship's refit version), equipped with a number of UNSC Ship mounted weaponry including a modified MAC Gun, these ships of war can carry an entire Marine or an Army Brigade. The Spirit went missing in Early February of 2531 after trailing a CCS-Class Battlecruiser because ship's commander, Ripa 'Moramee captured an unofficial ONI Scientist: Professor Ellen Anders, outside of UN Space and Covenant never to be heard from for the next 26 years. They actually followed it to a Forerunner Shield Installation and destroyed a fleet of Forerunner Keyships but caused the death of Sergeant Major John Forge who stayed behind to destroy the forgotten fleet and have been adrift since._

United Nations Space Command: _The UNSC is the military, scientific, and exploration organization of the United Nations of Earth and Her Colonies (Also known as the Interplanetary Commonwealth; commonly known as the United Earth Government). The military arm of the UNSC is the UNSCDF, the scientific arm is known as the UNSC Scientific Corps, and the exploration is known as the UNSC Department of Spacial Exploration. During The Great War the Secretary-General of the UN at the time, Fredric Hanson Jr. was forced to enact Secretariat Order 45, where martial law was put into effect throughout the edge of UN space and later more developed human colonies, he also gave the UNSC permission to disband the Colonial Administration Authority (and it's own military force; the Colonial Military Administration). After end of the war on March 3rd, 2553 the UNSC returned powers back to the UN. So far the UNSC has been on forefront of the Galactic Federation of Interstellar Nations' peacekeeping missions. The UNSC Joint Chiefs of Staff and High Command are the organizations responsible for running the UN's military forces._

Galactic Federation of Interstellar Nations: _The Galactic Federation of Interstellar Nations also known as the Galactic Alliance is a democratic alliance between the United Nations, Confederacy of United Systems, United Federation of New Victoria, United Republics of the Sangheili, Federation of the Culan Sector, and many other governments. GFIN HeadQuarters is located on the joint colony of Concord. The Galactic Federation is known to be the first recorded interspecies democracy with the goal of keeping peace in the Orion Arm._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So here is the first chapter of my first fanfic. Tell what you think. And another thing I wanted to let you know that I wanted to have a connection between Hannah Shepard and Steven Hackett. I won't promise any updates every day. I'll be adding more to this chapter soon. I'll revise the chapters when I upload them. See you later. **


	2. Chapter 1: God's Catapult

**This is where the inspiration starts to develop more; enjoy, review and pm me. Updated as of 9/27/2014**

"_Spartans never die, huh, that sounds like a load of bullshit to me. I've seen at least three Spartans die defending humanity._"

MSgt. Richard Harrison, Able Company, 12th Shock Troops Battalion, 506th Shock Troops Regiment, 501st Shock Troops Brigade, 105th Shock Troops Division, UNSC Infinity Marine Forces, c. 2554

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: God's Catapult<p>

0650 Hours, July 27th, 2557, 4+ days, Post New Phoenix Incident

On board the UNSC _Second Chances_ (CA/V-067), in orbit of Delta Halo, Joint Occupational Zones

This escort mission that HIGHCOM gave him was taking so long. A man of German descent stood at the bridge of the _Diablo_-class aviation cruiser _Second Chances_, a class of cruisers that resembled the old Marathon-class heavy cruisers, was growing impatient to take the expedition through this artifact that the spooks codenamed God's Catapult, which was found by a patrol of URS ships six days ago.

"How come HIGHCOM is taking so long to give me the go ahead." Captain Jacob Rommel growled.

Jacob Rommel; as the last name implied, that he is a modern descendent of the infamous Erwin Rommel, the German counterpart to George S. Patton, both having their respective nicknames of the Desert Fox and Ol' Blood n' Guts.

"Captain Rommel, HIGHCOM is just trying to not let another New Phoenix happen, a disembodied voice said, and the ship's smart AI Suzana appeared on the AI pedestal, she looked like a 15 year old girl in a pair of blue jeans, tennis shoes, a t-shirt with an image of some early 21st century vampire media franchise, she's wears glasses and has brown-blackish hair with stripes of hair dyed red; she has also been known to have an M45 shotgun strapped on her back. Most of the younger crew finds her appearance very cute. The both of them knew each other for a few months now, she was assigned to his old ship an _Autumn_-class heavy cruiser UNSC _Last One Out_, which was destroyed when human insurgents boarded the vessel. And it happened because of Codename: Black-Knight and a terrorist group called Cerberus, (supposedly not related to a rouge ONI Black Ops division called Cerberus).

'_That ONI bitch got my ship blown up, my crew massacred out save for Suzana, Evan, and Alexis, almost killed me, and all because of a some god damn human supremest group, that she was going to join_," Captain Rommel thought, "_calm down Jake she's dead now._'

Rommel was the third youngest man or woman in the UNSC Navy to make Captain, right after Vanessa Forge (aged 29), and he also had heard rumors that Miranda Keyes survived the Battle of the Ark was promoted to Captain as well (aged 27). Last time he heard of Captain Forge, she was serving in Task Force Infinity the escort force for the UNSC Infinity on board the heavy cruiser UNSC _Savannah II_ respectively.

"I know but we've been out here for hours, He said to his AI friend, I want to quick get this expedition done and get home."

"Can we at least wait for the green light from Lord Hood, another voice chimed in, I think he'll be pissed, if we go without the go ahead."

This voice belonged to his XO; Commander Alexis V. Hood, She's ironically the Chairman's own niece, Jacob and Alexis have know each other since Luna OCS, the pair we're surprised to run in with the each other onboard the Last One Out 4 years ago.

"Sir, Lord Hood wants to open comms." The Comm Operator said

"Put him through ensign." Rommel ordered the rookie.

On the CIC's vidscreen a man of high rank appeared on the screen, he was Admiral of the Fleet Lord Terrence Hood, he'd been known for choosing defensive and offensive plans at the right times since he made Commodore Admiral in 2536. A member of the British Nobility in the UK on Earth, he joined the Navy at age 18 at the urging of his friends, enrolling in Luna OCS and graduating at the rank LtJG. He was put in command of his first vessel, the UNSC _Roman Blue_ (CL-704), a Halcyon-class cruiser in 2530 and participated in the final hours of the First Battle of Arcadia.

"SIR!" Captain Rommel saluted.

"Hey uncle." She greeted her relative.

"At ease captain, he replied, returning the salute, he turned his head towards his niece, good to see you Alexis, alright Congress and HIGHCOM wanted me to tell you that they gave the go ahead for Expedition: God's Catapult."

"Wait you told Congress about this, sir?" Suzana said in alarm.

"It's not the Human-Covenant War anymore Suzana." He said in his usual calm tone.

"Sorry, sir." She apologized.

"It's alright Suzana, Hood replied, if anything bad happens I want your ship, the civilian research vessels, and the UNSC Dusk to bug out, if possible."

"Yes sir." The Command crew said in unison.

"Good, now let's get this done before lunch, Hood out." Hood said as he ends the transmission.

"Helm, move use towards God's Catapult right away." Captain Rommel ordered the NAV officer.

"Copy that." NAV Officer; Lieutenant Junior Grade Matthews acknowledged.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

* * *

><p>0700 Hours, July 27th, 2557, 4+ days, Post New Phoenix Incident<p>

UNSC Supreme HeadQuarters, New York City, United States, United Republic of North America, Republic of Earth and Luna, UN Core Systems, UN Space

UNSC Supreme HeadQuarters, like the rest of New York City was a fortress like the infamous city of Metz of World Wars One, Two, and Three. After the Bravo-6 bombing by insurgents, who aimed at killing the UNSC leadership, which was destroyed by said bombs, they moved to the old World Trade Center Complex, at the behest of the Secretary-General of the United Nations: Ruth Charet renaming it the UNSC Supreme HeadQuarters.

Lord Hood walked back into the command room, as he'd been slated as Hargrove's successor, and shortly after the ship that he was leaving Reach on, the UNSC _Roar of Humanity_; a _Marathon_-class cruiser was destroyed when it attempted to flee the system. The UNSC Chairman noticed a woman in a suit typically worn by United Nations politicians, she had greying brown hair and when someone took a closer look, you could tell that she also had a concealed M6/SOCOM pistol to which everyone thought it was "insurance" against assassins; human or otherwise.

"Well I don't see you here often, your Excellency." The UNSC Admiral addressed Ruth Charet.

"Well, I come here to escape some of the bullshit at the Capitol Building." UCE President replies, her French accent revealing that she was of French descent.

"So your here to see how the expedition goes, Ma'am." Terrence said in a questioning tone.

"Yeah, I just want to see what happens." Ruth answered him.

"Sir, uh your Excellency." a voice came out from the balcony that stood over the command room, interrupting their conversation. They both looked up towards the balcony and they saw Serin Osman and Kilo-Five standing on the balcony above them.

"What is it, Serin?" Lord Hood asked the future director of ONI.

"Sir, you have to cancel the expedition." was all the S-II washout could say.

"Why?"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

* * *

><p>0710 hours, July 27th, 2557, 4+ days, Post New Phoenix Incident<p>

On board _Lisbon_ Station, in orbit of Delta Halo, Joint Occupational Zones

As the _Second Chances_ slowly moved towards the artifact, _Lisbon_ Station had picked that the artifact had been giving off crazy dark energy readings and they were trying figure out why it was doing that. Elsewhere on the station was a woman of 65 years of age, she'd been transferred to this Station so the UNSC could make sense of the Forerunner Data that they recently uncovered, in the i05's archives, who they'd gotten from 2401 Penitent Tangent, the ring-world's monitor, who said at the time of the Flood outbreak he was observing the artifact and that he was unsure of it's purpose, he also theorized that it could be anything from a weapon of mass destruction to a new form of faster-than-light travel. Catherine Halsey was sent here to figure out on what it was.

"Doctor, Fleet Admiral Cross is calling you," The station's administrator: Jeffrey Louis said over the intercom, "it's sounds urgent, transferring the comm to your room's holo terminal."

The holo communicator in her room projected Arthur Cross on the projector, he looked like every UNSC flag officer, but he's prior experience as the CO of NAVSPECWAR Development Group also known as DEVGRU or SEAL Team Six (a remake of the United States' SEAL Team Six) which was what gave his edge in tactics. He was asked to command the supercarrier UNSC _Enterprise_ the lead ship of her class after most of his men were killed during Operation: TOMAHAWK (c. 2538), an ambitious attempt to break the Siege of Chi Rho which ended in February 2543 with a pyrrhic victory. Arthur or Artie as his friends call him, he had a haircut similar to John-117's, a trimmed buzzed cut and whenever he was on his ship he wore the UNSC Navy's new Battle Dress Uniform with his ranking on his left shoulder, and the UN Coat of Arms over his heart, along with the medals he received below it. He was also from New York City, the capital of United Nations; and his family was well known in both the military and the corporate world. He took command of the Third Fleet after Admiral Cole's death during his famous last stand, becoming the first Fleet Admiral to command it after the Inner Colony Wars. He was also the youngest to achieve the rank at age 31, and after his predecessor's death became the leader of Colonial Special Operations Command, otherwise known as C-SOC.

"Doctor Halsey."

"Now what does the commander-in-chief of C-SOC would want with me?" Halsey asked him.

He tapped something on his holo-map back aboard his ship, and after that it showed Earth still the same after 4 years; but there was a ship of Forerunner design battling the Home Fleet. Then said ship fired something towards the mega city of Phoenix specifically the sector of New Phoenix. Then it showed the ship exploding in a nuclear fireball.

"That is a Forerunner Assault Ship called the Mantle's Approach and that beam it fired was from a weapon called the Composer, it's capable of turning any living being organic or not into an Advanced Defense AI called Prometheans, and when it hit Phoenix it digitized every man, woman, and child in the city, The former Navy SEAL said, his voice said in a trembling tone, but that's not all, we found the Chief." Doctor Halsey stood there astonished, not sure of what to say.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Thought you would like to know, The Admiral answered, and I personally don't give a damn about what ONI thinks."

"Still trying to get ONI to be shut down?" Halsey asked, Cross was a well-known Anti-ONI supporter, and rumor has it that he got his information from either an intelligence agency he formed to counter ONI, information brokers, or both. Due to the several incidents that related to ONI being involved, he'd managed to get a intense hatred towards the Office, mostly due to ONI not informing the public of Covenant in 2526; which resulted in the near-decimation of the civilian population of Circinius IV, and he also wished the Spartan-II Program was like it's predecessor: Project Orion.

"Yes, Arthur answered her, but Cortana sacrificed herself for Chief, she's dead."

"Oh my..., Halsey stuttered out, how's John handling it?"

"He's mourning her, He informed, Parisa is giving him a hand and so is Lasky; Catharine I need you to come the Infinity and talk to him."

"If the rumors are true, Catharine theorized, Lasky, Orenski, Parisa, and Sullivan were Corbulo cadets, but not just them; but yourself and Alison were cadets there too."

And Arthur just nodded and said: "Is there anything you can do?".

"I'm not sure."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

* * *

><p>0745 hours, July 27th, 2557, 4+ days, Post New Phoenix Incident<p>

UNSC Supreme HeadQuarters, New York City, United States, United Republic of North America, Republic of Earth and Luna, UN Core Systems, UN Space

"Why?"

Rear Admiral Serin Osman and Kilo-Five just showed up and told Lord Hood that he needs to cancel the expedition. While ONI is still one of the anomalies to most of the United Colonies' citizens, though Arthur Cross' temporary directorship from November 2553 to February of 2554 none of ONI's brass wanted to share DNI's agenda with him; he only managed to declassify some of the SPARTAN-II data, including personnel files.

"I did some digging and found out that ONI was hiding the fact that the device was a form of a FTL."

"Not surprising, Terrence said in a flat tone, anything else."

"It leads to somewhere occupied by a group of unknowns." Serin told Lord Hood.

Upon realizing what that meant, Lord Hood looked to Charet: "Did you know?", and she put her hands up in defense and said "They didn't tell me Terrence.". Why was ONI trying to cause a incident and possibly a war?

"We need to warn them, sir." One of the ODSTs named Vaz said in a heavy Russian accent.

"Already on it, one of the comm operators said, what the hell?"

"What's wrong?" Her co-worker asked

"Something is jamming the ships communications arrays, I can't reach them."

Then alarms started blaring in everyone's heads. Their communications were being jammed by something, he knew it was bad. "Tell the ships at Delta Halo, to forward the message then."

"Their being jammed too, but Lisbon Station should receive." she replied.

"Good enough."

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Second Chances...<strong>

* * *

><p>1258 hours, July 27th, 2557, 4+ days Post New Phoenix Incident<p>

On board the UNSC Second Chances, nearing unknown object dubbed God's Catapult, Delta Halo System

"Sir, we are nearing the unknown object." Ensign McCharleston, navigation reported.

"Good, let's get started, give the word." Rommel ordered

"Yes sir." the ensign went back to steering the ship.

"Sir, I'm getting heavy amounts of an unknown element powering it." Doctor Christina Vance, the ship's chief scientist and engineer said to him.

Dark energy was dangerous substance, mostly because it was one sources of power the Halo Array uses for it's tactical pulses. The group of eight ships moved towards the device at a slow pace, then as they got close enough to it, the device which had been encased in ice began to increase it's power levels. Doctor Vance looked at him with concern and said: "Sir, the artifact is beginning to increase it's power levels and the ice around it is starting to break off!"; then Rommel looked at the device with an equal amount of concern, 'What the hell is going on?' the Berliner thought. His question was answered as the last piece of ice completely fell off.

"Move use closer." Captain Rommel ordered.

"Sir, what if it's a WMD?" A marine asked

"Nothing ventured," He said in calm, yet curious tone, "nothing gained." echoing the words of a human scientist that had found a Forerunner artifact on Harvest in 2531. The ships moved ever so closer to their objective, as this was happening the crews of every ship in the convoy started to noticed some Forerunner and Unknown designs on it. As they stopped something happened, the two rings began spinning even faster.

"What the hell is it doing?" A crew member asked.

As the crewman said this energy sprang out from the object and became glued onto the ships, realizing the severity of the situation Rommel yelled out orders: "I want all ships to begin evasive maneuvers!"

"TOO LATE!" NAV Officer Matthews yelled. Immediately after he said the group was sent into something that reminded everyone of Star Wars' hyperspace and as quickly it happened, it stopped. They had exited in a star system with an identical God's Catapult to their port.

_Oh shit..._

* * *

><p>CODEX:<p>

Ruth Charet: _A native of Paris IV, she joined the marines in 2510 as a CQB specialist, but she eventually became the commander of the Hades Corps in 2534, she was present at the battles of Highland, Taris (a Halo version of Star Wars' Taris), Skopje, and on her home-world of Paris IV. After seeing so many UNSC military personnel slaughtered in the chaos, she briefly suffered PTSD, after recovering from the battle, she retired and went into politics, volunteering to be the replacement for the original senator of Paris IV so she can represent the refugees from her home planet. In the wanning months of Great War, the victories at Halo I04 and New America gave the UNSC a much needed boost in morale, as well as the liberation of the Epsilon Eridani system executed by the 3rd and 5th Sector Fleets, and the success of Operation: FIRST STRIKE, along with assistance from a group of Sangheili revolutionaries calling themselves the Freedom for the Sangheili. Herself and the rest of United Colonies Congress saw that the tide was turning to humanity's favor, so she requested that a new secretary-general is needed to lead a post war United Colonies and at this time the current SecGen Adrian Beland's health was ailing, and decided to retire after the war was over, and allowed for the elections go on, Ruth won a in a land slide victory and took office in January. Ruth Charet is the current chairmen of the reformist political organization called the Federal Republic Party._

_Marathon_-class heavy cruiser: _Originally intended to replace the ineffective and expensive **Halcyon-class light cruisers**, it saw many battles against the Imperial Covenant Navy in the early years of The Great War where most ships of the Mark I's Flight I were either destroyed or abandoned (one notable case was **UNSC Dresden**, when it was hit by a plasma torpedo that costed the ship it's engines, and with the ship's weapons disabled and unable to move, the crew abandoned the Dresden, the Covenant boarded the ship after it was abandoned by the crew, after finding nothing to salvage they moved the ship to one of Biko's magnetic poles), after the Mark I's Flight II were began construction, all surviving Mark I were pulled to Reach for much need refits and repairs. While most Mark Is were destroyed during the Great War, a few dozen survived and were put up as museums. It's successor the **Diablo-class** were introduced mid-2553, they would serve alongside the **Autumn-class cruisers**, the **Northampton-class cruisers**, and the **Springfield-class cruisers**, as escorts for various capital ships. Two ships of this class were converted into cruiser-carriers: the **UNSC Leviathan (CA/V-099) **and the **UNSC Key of Life (CA/V-104)**, unfortunately both were destroyed at the Fall of Reach and the Siege of Earth in 2552. _All of the remaining Mark Is that were too damaged were turned into museum ships; the naval branch of the __United Nations__ Colonial Guard had took it upon themselves to keep the Marathons in production to serve as command vessels for UNCG fleet formations alongside UNCG-grade Halcyon-class light cruisers.__

_Diablo_-class heavy aviation cruiser:_ The Diablo-class vessels were designed as heavy aviation cruisers in order to counter the Covenant Remnant's increasing number of DDS-class carriers, so far the captains of these ships have taken this very well. Compared to Mark Is' 24 **F-709 Longswords**, 24 **F/A-712** Katana strike fighters, and the 3 squadrons of **D77H-TC Pelicans**; the **Mark II Marathons** have about 5 **F-41 Broadsword** fighter squadrons, 6 **B-712 Longsword** bomber squadrons, 1 **A-26 Skyhawk** Wild Weasel squadron, 6 **D79H-TC Pelican Dropship and G79H-TC/MA Buzzard Gunship** squadrons, 1 **V78H-TC Osprey Dropship** Squadron and a single **AC-250 Thor Support Gunship** that could be dropped in-atmosphere as well as a squadron of Longswords convert into UCAVs. The _Standard issue UNSC Atmospheric and Ground vehicles such as the Scorpions and Falcons are also on board._ The crew of a **Diablo-class cruiser** is at 1,200 men and women including a regiment of the UNSC Marine Corps is stationed on board these ships, along with a ODST and Force Recon Battalion each being assigned on them, along with the Carrier Air Group stationed aboard. The Marathons' new role is escort and provide support for UNSC carriers and ground forces._

_Enterprise_-class Supercarrier: _a subclass of the **Thermoplyae-class Supercarriers** (introduced in 2514) which were despite being highly effective, they were too costly to field in large numbers against the Covenant Navy's vessels especially the **CAS-class assault carrier**. The Enterprises were produced to counter this disadvantage, and after the **UNSC Enterprise (CVN-26)** successfully held off a Covenant Assault Carrier that was holding position over the city of Omelas allowing the transports leaving the colony of Xavier, with only minor damage. The **Big E** and her sister ships are the brain child of FADM William "Bill" Harper and Harold McLees. 7,248 military and civilian personnel who call these carriers home, while many citizens of Earth and Her Colonies call them beacons of hope._

_Autumn_-class heavy cruiser: _At 1,425 meters (4,674 ft) long and 3.52mm Titanium A1 armor plating plus five additional metres of Titanium A3 armor plating, and UNSC Cruiser grade energy shielding; the **Autumn-class cruisers** are the brainchild of Fleet Admiral Cross and various shipbuilding firms/subsidiaries; the **Autumn-class vessels** are the first heavy cruisers designed for the Post-War era; using the remains of various **Halcyon-class light cruisers** found in ship breaking yards and space graveyards. Most of these Halcyons were transferred to Project: HOPE (first started in 2533), the first of which was the **UNSC Pillar of Autumn II (CA-221)**. These heavy cruisers (armed with a single MAC Gun that is capable of firing in a three round burst or a single shot, a wide array of missiles (conventional or nuclear), a few hundred point-defense-guns, and Onager cannons) are the middle point between the **Valiant-class** and **Marathon-class cruisers**, the UNSC has so far received 146 of **Autumn-class cruisers** with 15 of these ships are typically seen to be escorting the newly named flagship of the UNSC Navy: the **UNSC Infinity (INF-101)**, the **UNSC Admiralty Board** had plan on getting a minimum of 224 for the newly expanded UNSC Navy, while the maximum of 287 to about 302, (AN: The UNSC Navy's pre-war number of heavy cruisers were 178, and the requirement expanded to 312) they were were introduced in early 2553. Two squadrons of sixteen **F-41 Broadswords** each, the one squadron of **B-709 Longswords**, a Wild Weasel squadron consisting of the accomplished **A-26 Skyhawk** ground attack crafts, and five squadrons made up of the **D79H-TC Pelican Dropships** and **G79H-TC/MA Buzzard Gunships**. The standard issue UNSC Atmospheric and Ground vehicles such as the Scorpions and Falcons are also on board. With . The Autumn's crew includes 2,650 men and women, including a UNSC Heavy Cruisers' standard UNSC-MC detachment is a Marine Corps Regiment, a ODST Battalion, and a Force Recon Battalion._

United Nations of Earth and Her Colonies: _Formed on July 4th, 2170; the United Nations (more commonly referred to as the United Earth Government) reformed at least three times it it's history. The present amendment to the Federal Charter of Earth and Her Colonies is based off the constitution of the old United States with the colonies forming their own governments as long as they are democratic. The UN have a prospering mixed capitalist economy, with trade resuming between it's pre-war allies after the end of Great War._

Kilo-Five: _A former ONI Black Ops Unit under the leadership of RADM Serin Osman, Kilo-Five was responsible for the Sangheili Civil War and after being exposed for that conflict they made a deal that they'll operate under the auspices of UNSC Joint Special Operations Command to prevent terrorist attacks._

* * *

><p>"<em>The Galactic Federation of Interstellar Nations is the culmination of two years of hard work between us, our older, and newer allies.<em>"

Ruth Charet to SPARTAN-117 on the Galactic Federation, 74th Secretary-General of the United Nations, c. July 24th, 2557

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There's a few of OC's in this fic. (SPOILERS GO TO next chapter when available) Chief meets his new AI (I'll come up with a name later) and members of the 1st Spartan Regiment.**

**Hey after I finish this fic, I'm going to make a backstory of Captain Rommel's previous command, and Cerberus are the main bad guys :). And before you start making reviews that Miranda Keyes should be dead, I wanted her to be alive because she's a good character and she's the daughter of Jacob Keyes, I'll write a fic on how she would've survived. And Ruth Charet's appearance is what I think she looks. I'm also trying to promote a expanded universe project on the Halo Fanon Wiki called Commonwealth. Note: some of the vehicles are made up and having two Pelicans is confusing; thus the name Buzzard came into play!**

**EZP OUT!**


	3. Chapter 2: Flashback

**Hey guys EZP, here. I talked to the author of Halo: Civil War, Cor Tenebrae he said I could use his OC Joyeuse as a Chief's new AI and I changed her up a bit just so she could fit. ALL CREDIT GOES TO HIM. Updated as of 9/27/2014**

* * *

><p>"<em>It took two fleets, Earth's Defense Grid, and the Infinity, hell it wasn't even us it was the Master Chief and a nuke to blow up a Forerunner ship.<em>"

FADM Arthur Cross to IADM Thel 'Vadam and FLEET MASTER Rtas 'Vadum on the New Phoenix Incident, c. July 24th, 2557

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: War Has Started<p>

1256 hours, July 27th, 2557 4+ days Post-New Phoenix Incident

Cabin 189, UNSC _Infinity_, In orbit of Phoenix, Earth, Sol System, UN Core Systems, UN Space

John-117 also known as the 'Master Chief' had done nothing but eat, sleep, and mourn Cortana for the past four days. The UNSC had done what they could for him. The United Colonies took his return were mixed at best. He was greeted with a hero's welcome in the form of a brunch (and later an interview) with Secretary-General Ruth Charet, Lord Terrence Hood, and other high ranking members of UN and the UNSC, a parade, and as well being invited to a concert called _Believe_. He had also received condolences for Cortana; not only that he was given official United Nations citizenship by the Secretary-General but also honored with numerous titles and decorations, the SPARTAN-II was overwhelmed by the attention.

'_Don't make a girl a promise...If you know you can't keep it._' A phrase both Cortana and Parisa had said to him a couple times. He looked back out to Earth and descended into memory.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: 4 days ago...<strong>

1117 hours, July 23rd, 2557, 4+hours Post-New Phoenix Incident

Port Observation Deck-1, UNSC _Infinity_, In orbit of New York City, Earth, Sol System, UN Core Systems, UN Space

Walking towards the Port Observation Deck-1 was FADM Arthur Cross, and just as he was going to enter the room, his former subordinate the newly minted Captain Thomas Lasky exited the room where Chief chose to take solitude in. Upon seeing his former boss Lasky saluted. "Admiral on deck!" He said as he gave him a salute.

"At ease," He said as he returned it, "and Tom please don't go all formal on me, your my friend remember?"

"Uh, why are you here Artie?" Lasky asked him.

"You know why."

"Sir, with all do respect, I think we should give him more time." Lasky told him

"You want to know why Halsey gave Cortana to him," Arthur said to him, Lasky looked at him; his face showing signs of obvious confusion, "they are like Ying and Yang, opposites attract Lasky."

"And how do you know that?" Lasky asked his high ranking friend.

"Because, it's how a certain lady and I act toward each other." He answered, and went through door Lasky staying by there, thinking about what he said.

He saw the Spartan-II leaning against the bulkhead look out towards Earth. Ever since Cortana sacrificed herself for him, he'd been mourning her death; and it was well known that besides Sergeant Major Avery J. Johnson and Captain (SPARTAN Corps) Parisa Rezaï (though there were some rumors that she held romantic feelings for him) the AI was his only Non-Spartan friend. He saw the recovery teams looking through the wreckage. The UNSC had given what sympathies they could for the hero.

"Hey Chief," As soon Cross said this he turned around and saw him immediately, "looking lonely am I correct?"

"Yes sir." The Spartan-II told him.

"Nice to see you Chief, Earth's beautiful isn't it, grew up in the Big Apple, after that I went Corbulo Academy of Military Science, then the Special Operations Training Center on Reach, and besides it's good to have a home come to." Cross said to his friend, "hey Chief, I just came because someone important wants to meet you."

"Sir?" He asked the man standing next to him.

"You'll find out soon enough Spartan," He told him in what sounded like cryptic tone, "now let the eggheads look at your armor Chief, get a suit on and meet me in the hanger."

"Yer sir."

And then Chief walked after giving off a salute. Arthur walked out of the room, to hear Lasky say to him: "What did you say to him?", he just nodded and continued to the hanger with soldiers and crewmen/women giving him salutes and he returned them. As he got to the hanger he saw F-41 _Broadsword_ Exoatmospheric-Multi-Role-Strike-Fighters (ExMRSF) and F-709 _Longsword_ Fighter-Bombers reentering the hanger and landing. He saw his D79H-TC Pelican dropship waiting for him. He also saw his pilot conversing with two ODSTs.

"All I'm saying is that it can be very easy to throw up in a drop pod." Lt. (Full Grade) Richard "Hawk" Hawkins said in defense to the two ODSTs.

"Yeah it happened on my first drop, but after three or more drops you'll get used to it." An ODST nicknamed Mickey agreed.

The other one called Romeo. just chuckled and said to him, "Like you did at Mombasa."

"You are never going to let it go are you?" Mickey asked his teammate who shook his head no.

"Hawk get the Pelican ready for takeoff." Cross ordered him and he complied shaking his new friends' hands and started to walk towards his dropship.

"Got Chief to come planetside with us?"

"Sure did." Arthur told his training buddy.

"You think this is a good idea, I mean we should introduce him to the Secretary-General when he wants to." Hawk said, worried.

"It's not my decision Hawk, Charet wants to meet him."

They turned to see the Chief had boarded the Pelican during the short time they were talking in a suit that was tailored for Spartan-IIs. He had brown hair that was buzzed, he also had numerous scars from the Great War on his face as well, he had blue eyes, and considering that he's a Spartan he had a muscular build like other S-IIs. Arthur nodded to Hawk and he went to cockpit and starting the Pelican.

"Looking good Chief." Arthur commented on suit.

"Thanks."

"Hello passengers," Hawk said over the intercom, "this is your pilot speaking, hope you like the skyline of the Big Apple, because our destination is the Secretariat Palace."

"The Secretariat Palace?" Chief questioned.

"Secretariat Palace, it's a 99 story skyscraper built to replace the Republica Tower, as it was destroyed when the Covies hit Earth." Arthur answered his question.

"So the UN is back in power?"

"It was still the same, up until the February of 2554, which was when the Reformation Act of 2554 was signed," Arthur told him, "now the United Nations is a supranational and representative federation now; I'm guessing Del Rio didn't tell you."

"He was more worried about getting here." Chief replied.

"Well, he was always a by-the-book asshole, Chief." He told his friend, he could swear he heard the Spartan chuckle.

"New York Control this is Foxtrot 1-1, I'm en route with CROSSBOW and the MASTER CHIEF requesting permission to land at the Presidential Palace, over." Hawk asked.

"Permission granted, Foxtrot 1-1." was New York Control's response to the request.

"On approach now." Hawk replied.

"That's your codename Arthur?"

Arthur just nodded, Chief got up and went to cockpit to look outside followed by Arthur. The Spartan looked out to see the beautiful skyline of New York City the capital of the United Nations of Earth and Her Colonies, an advanced super metropolis that made a name for it's skyline currently dominated by the Galactic Trade Center, The Chief could see the New York Orbital Elevator System off in the distance on it's man-made island. Then he saw that they were approaching a building match the height that Arthur had described. Though the Battle of Earth did a number on the city's population, much of the city was intact and refugees (from the colonies that were attacked by Covenant) assisted in rebuilding the city. Along with being the largest city in the United Republic of North America, it is also the largest city on the planet.

"Who were the Covenant that attacked us at Requiem?" Chief asked.

"They call themselves the Covenant Remnant," Arthur informed him, "they are a loose coalition of Covenant Splinter Factions that aren't allies with us, basically Covies who continually defy the the Treaties of Voi and Vadam City, a few of the factions are normally called terrorist groups or cults and the de facto leader is Supreme Commander Jul 'Mdama."

"Was he with the Loyalists?"

"No, he's more of a technocrat who can hold a grudge." Arthur told him.

"Hey, will you two get back in your seats, we're touching down now." Hawk told the both of them, they obeyed and went back to their seats.

They felt a thud as the _Pelican_ landed on the helipad, they got up walked towards the back of the dropship as the ramp went down they walked out and the sun briefly blinded the Chief and after he a brief moment his eyes adjusted to the light before noticing dozens of guards on high alert. Chief looked to the east and saw the skyline of New York City including 'antique' buildings such as the Old World Trade Center buildings, the Empire State Building and the UN Building, then he looked back to the guards. Most of them wore suits with bulletproof vests expect for officers, then he noticed some more guards come out the door lead inside the building all of them expect for one were like the ones he saw outside. The leader of the group a woman around 24 years of age had a M6C/SOCOM Sidearm in right her hip holster and a M7 Caseless Submachine Gun strapped on the back of her belt, there was a patch over her heart like officers on the _Infinity_.

"Master Chief it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Arthur it's good to see you again." The leader greeted him and held out her hand, Arthur nodded to her.

"And you are?" The Spartan asked her, shaking her hand.

"Helena Harper, United Nations Secret Services." Helena introduced herself.

Chief looked over to Arthur and he said. "The UNSS is responsible for protecting government officials, as well as the investigation of major financial crimes throughout our territory, there is a few Spartan fire teams among them."

"I'm the head of the SecGen's security." Agent Harper added.

"That too." Arthur replied.

"The Secretary-General is waiting in her residence," Helena said to them, "best not to keep her waiting."

Then Chief noticed there weren't any members of her team present and Arthur motioned to come inside, as he walked in some of the UNSS agents saluted him. He had also heard things such as: "Holy shit, it's the Chief.", "It's good to see you alive, sir.", "My condolences for Cortana, Master Chief.", and "Hope you get back to kicking ass, sir." then he saw a few faces he thought that he wouldn't really see again. It was James, Musa, and Fhajad, while James went MIA during Reach; Musa and Fhajad were crippled during augmentations, Musa was confined to a wheel chair, but Fhajad was standing, most likely due to the rehabilitation process.

"Good to see you again boss." James greeted him and held out his hand.

"I thought you were dead James?" Chief asked him.

"Well, let's just say that a Covenant prison ship found me and wanted to take me to their leaders for an immediate execution and paraded around their holy city, long story short I killed the Covies that were taking my cell and hijacked said ship I arrived at Earth to find it under siege." James explained, he had the Senior Chief Petty Officer insignia on his dress uniform.

"Where's the others?" Chief asked zero-g combat expert.

"The Third Fleet found Isaac and Vinh under CASTLE Base, while the other surviving Spartan-IIs were scattered for different missions."

"Now who's idea was that?" Chief asked.

"Mine," And Chief looked to Arthur, "Spartans Kelly and Fred are training the Sangheili on how to deal with insurgencies, while Isaac and Vinh are assisting the Confederacy of Free Systems with a civil war in their territory; Naomi is serving with a ONI black ops unit call sign Kilo-Five, and my men managed to find survivors on Reach shortly after the war ended, Linda is helping me with finding the kids of SPARTAN-1s, Gray Team entered the Sol System in the early hours of March 3rd, 2553, they'll be reassigned to your command along with Maria; I also found a few brain-dead Spartans and they were subjects in Project: TAHITI and just brought them back through honest-to-God medical technology."

"You've been busy."

"It's been a busy four years." Arthur commented.

"It was," Fhajad spoke for the first time, "with the Reformation Act of 2554, Insurrection factions have been disbanded due to the reforms, though there are a few who have been trying for total independence."

"John, you can talk to us later," Musa told him, "the Secretary-General is waiting."

"Come on." Cross told him to get moving and Chief nodded.

They kept walking toward wherever Agent Harper was taking them to and the numbers of the guards and staff started to increase; they turned a corner and saw a security checkpoint. One of the guards looked towards them, he saluted; and looked towards the Master Chief and said: "Your friend will have to go through security sir, ma'am."

"Let the Chief come through, Lieutenant." A voice said as a hologram appeared on the holo pedestal, a AI who looked like the first African-American President of the United States: Barack Obama.

"Who are you?" He asked the AI.

"I am United Nations Smart AI BHO-2340-432-12," the AI introduced himself, "my given name is Obama and I serve as the assistant to the Secretary-General of the United Nations in diplomatic meetings."

"Oh," the UNSS Lieutenant, "sorry about that Chief and my condolences for Cortana, sir."

"Thanks." The SPARTAN-II replied.

"Come on." Arthur told him to get moving.

Walking through the checkpoint the Chief saw a heavily guarded door with two guards with MA5Ds and also M739 Light Machine Guns strapped on their backs. The door opened and Arthur and Helena went inside, then one of the guards motioned for Chief to come inside and he followed Arthur and the UNSS officer. They had entered a room that had a view of almost the entire city, they were few members of the staff inside, but what had gotten his attention was a woman of about 48 years of age, looking over the city. She turned around, smiled at them and said in a heavily French accent: "Master Chief it's a pleasure to finally meet you, I am Secretary-General of United Nations Ruth Charet." she held out her hand.

"Ma'am." Chief said, grabbing her hand and shaking it.

"When the public heard the news they were ecstatic at best, I can't believe I'm shaking hands with you Chief."

"Fan?" The Spartan asked her.

"Even when I was in the marines."

"Former-military?"

"Used to command the Hades Corps until Paris IV fell, it was my homeworld, I went into politics so I can represent my fellow colonists." Ruth answered. The majority of Paris IV's colonists were of French descent, hence the name, so it was common sight to see so much French cuisine in restaurants.

"So what new with the government?" the SPARTAN asked.

"The United Nations is now a representative, constitutional, supranational federation," Ruth told him, "The colonies have the rights they deserve now and most of the Insurrectionist groups have been disbanded, though there are stubborn ones, which started the Colonial Civil War by bombing New York three years back."

"Colonial Civil War?"

"Yes," Ruth sighed, "It's been a source of hatred for the remaining Insurrection groups."

"When can I join up?" Chief asked her.

"Woah, hold it there SPARTAN, don't always go rushing into fights, I should know," Arthur told him in a concerned tone, "I almost got killed by Covies back on Ciricinus IV."

"But sir-" Chief was about to protest when Arthur cut him off by saying: "Chief, you've been fighting for almost your entire life, you need a break."

SecGen President nodded in agreement. "Sorry, Chief," Ruth said in an apologizing tone, "but Arthur is right, you need a break, you can relax on the _Infinity_ though."

**End of Flashback...**

* * *

><p>1312 Hours, July 27th, 2557, 4+ days Post-New Phoenix Incident<p>

Cabin 189, UNSC _Infinity_, In orbit of Phoenix, Earth, Sol System, UN Core Systems, UN Space

Chief's flashback ended as the door opened and Captain Thomas Lasky entered the room in a hurry. "Chief, you, myself and few others are needed in the briefing now." Lasky said to him in a panicked tone, motioned to the door and within minutes they were one of many trams on the human flagship that make getting around much easier. '_What's wrong, the Brutes are fighting amongst themselves, the Storm is still on Requiem with the Prometheans, and the Didact is dead, but there could be a Forerunner weapon or a NOVA about to go off._' Chief thought to himself, the only time he'd seen him like this was at the Academy on Ciricinus IV.

"Captain," Chief asked, "What's going on?"

"All I was told that something about an how a science expedition was ambushed by unknown forces." Lasky answered him.

"First contact?"

"I guess so."

To be continued in Chapter 3...

* * *

><p>Codex:<p>

Reformation Act of 2554: _Signed by Ruth Charet, it was a monumental part of human history, it was where the citizens of Earth and Her Colonies received more rights, it known as the unofficial end to the Insurrection. Though now with the Colonial Ciivl War and the ongoing border conflicts against rogue Covenant groups such as the Storm it is now being called into question._

UNSC _Infinity_: _The lead ship of the **Infinity-class multi-role command vessels** are battle carriers a cross between a battleship and carrier, she is due to become the 23rd flagship of the UNSC Navy after the retirement of the **Valiant-class cruiser** **UNSC Big Ben (CB-78)** in 2558. Armed with 4 CR-08 Series-9 MAC Guns, 16 Mark II 'Sabot' Anti-Air/Anti-Ship Cannons, Dozens of Mark 2551 'Onager' Mini-MACs, Primus-class deck guns, M, nearly one hundred Point-Defense-Guns, a number of _conventional_ missiles, and then 42 nukes (34 Shiva-class nuclear anti-ship missiles, 18 Hyperion-class Interstellar Ballistic Missiles). Home to 17 thousand men and women, the best and brightest of the UNSC. The Infinity is the flagship of Task Force Dakota; currently made up of **Battlegroup Infinity**, two carrier strike groups (24, 19, and 76), several Cruiser Battlegroups (**Autumn**, __**Dawn**, **Amber**, **Leviathan**, **Stanforth**, **Heaven**__). TF-Dakota, __Third Fleet is one of best naval formations in the UNSC. Number of escorts is 15 **Autumn-class heavy cruisers**, 16 **Springfield-class light cruisers**, 13 **Diablo-class heavy aviation cruisers**, 63 Destroyers, 78 Frigates, 10 carriers (3 Yamato-class escort carriers, 3 Poseidon-class light carriers, 3 Patton-class fleet carriers, and 1 Enterprise-class supercarrier), twelve prowlers, ten **Rebecca Haze-class assault ships**, _and six **Lightning-class assault carriers**._ _

The Colonial Civil War:_ The now declared civil war with the New Colonial Alliance, (the Eridanus Confederacy, the Socialist Republics of New Korea and New Vietnam, the New Federation of Victoria, and the United Federation of Human Systems), it has started spread to other colonies as terrorists from __either of the factions listed above, enter United Nations space._

United Nations Secret Services:_ The UNSS is responsible for protecting government officials and as well as the investigation of major financial crimes throughout Human territory, there is also a few Spartan fire teams among them._

Arthur Cross: _A native of UN capital of New York City; he is strong, caring, and tough, Arthur Cross is a patriot at heart. He's a strong believer in democracy, freedom, peace, and equal rights; this New Yorker also believes that supranationalism and the colonies having their basic rights. The New Yorker has a long standing distrust of the Office of Naval Intelligence, stemming from what happened to Ciricinus IV, as he was attending the Corbulo Academy at the time, and managed to survive by working with Zuma Squad, the remnants of Hasati Squad, and SPARTAN-117. 3 years later, the New Discovery Incident occurred, resulting in the UNSC razing the colony with nukes. Arthur would later aid in the defense of Iota Eridanus II. In 2537, he was promoted to Vice Admiral and put into command of the **UNSC Enterprise (CVN-26)**. Arthur is currently married to his high school crush Alison O'Conner, succeeding where her now dead fiancé: Leonard Church failed._

* * *

><p>"<em>The very existence of a rogue SPARTAN puts every last one of us in danger. Tell me this director, is one of them is worth more than millions, even billions of the United Nations' citizens?<em>"

Colonel Yaag Rosch (Codename: SHORTSWORD) commanding officer of Internal Security Command (ISCOM), on the threat of rogue SPARTAN-IIs, IIIs, or IVs to Director of Naval Intelligence Margret Parangosky, c. March 5th, 2556; Post-Bombing of Philadelphia.

* * *

><p><strong>I told you they'll be some cameos. We will return to the <em>Second Chances<em> and the _Spirit of Fire_ in the next ****chapter. I'll add more too this chapter later. I'll be updating the chapters too. I hope you noticed that I'm putting Yaag Rosch in this ****fan fiction, he'll appear after the crew of the _Second Chances_ are rescued by the Galactic Alliance, (SPOILERS) and will be investigating a breach in ONI protocols, and he will be a good guy.**

**EZP Out!**


End file.
